Party Animal (Fan version)
Episode Description Everyone helps set up a birthday party to try and get Gloomy to smile! But when Psycho escapes and crashes the party, the games really begin! Starring Roles *Sharky *Gloomy *Psycho Featuring Roles *Licky *Jock *Buck and Chuck *Brushy *Nutty Plot While Sharky makes cake batter in the kitchen, Nutty is drawn to some chocolate chips on the counter. Sharky tells him he can't eat the ingredients before the party. Nutty sulks away, leaving Sharky to finish the cake. Licky wanders around and finds the snack table. He decides to lick some of the snacks. He licks all across the table and ends up licking Jock who then walks away annoyed. While the cake is cooling, Sharky, Jock, Buck, Chuck, Nutty, Brushy, and Licky decorate the place for a party. Jock puts up a game of pin the tail on the donkey, Licky fills a barrel with water for apple bobbing, Buck and Chuck blow up balloons, and Nutty pours a whole extra cup of sugar in the punch, thinking it's not sweet enough. As they finish their preparations, Sharky sees someone coming towards the house and tells everyone to be quiet. Jock turns off the lights shortly before the door opens. When the lights are turned back on, we see Gloomy standing in the doorway while everyone shouts "SURPRISE!" Shocked by this, Gloomy is startled. Everybody sings "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" as Sharky brings him his birthday cake, causing Gloomy to shed a tear of happiness. He makes a wish and blows out the candles, while Buck and Chuck begin playing pin the tail on the donkey. Sharky hands Gloomy a cake knife to cut the cake. Nutty, now standing next to a pile of sugar, hears a knock on the door. He goes to answer it without thinking and is attacked by Psycho. He grabs the cake knife and runs into the party. Sharky screams and runs out of the house. First he attacks Nutty by cutting part of his face with the cake cutter. He places the slice of the face on Brushy's plate before tying some balloons around her neck. Psycho lets go of them, causing Brushy to fly into a ceiling fan where she is shredded to pieces. Next, as Buck and Chuck try to run past him, Psycho holds out two kinfe blades and slices both of their heads off. Psycho sees Licky by the snack table, licking the inside of the punch bottle. Psycho stabs him and throws him to the wall. Psycho now turns his attention to Gloomy who is still in the kitchen, oblivious to all that has gone on in the main party room. He gets stabbed in the back and falls. Jock, seeing everything that has happened, hides in the water barrel. Psycho searches for more victims to kill when his gaze comes upon Jock's antler poking out of the barrel. He puts the lid on the barrel, almost drowning Jock who attempts to escape. Psycho begins sticking knives, forks, and other sharp objects through the barrel, narrowly missing Jock's body and draining the water. Jock breathes a sigh of relief, but Psycho takes the barrel outside and rolls it down a hill. The barrel breaks upon hitting a tree and a dismembered and bloody Jock flies out in numerous directions. After all this, Psycho laughs evily at the bloody mess around him and decides to drink some punch. Psycho uses one of Jock's antlers to mix the fluid Upon drinking it, he makes a sour face at the high amount of sugar in the juice. Deaths *Nutty's face is sliced by a cake cutter. *Brushy is cut up by the ceiling fan. *Buck and Chuck are dismembered. *Gloomy is stabbed. *Licky is stabbed. *Jock is mutilated into pieces. Injuries *Brushy is strangled. *Licky is thrown against a wall. *Jock is stabbed several times before he is completely dismembered. Trivia *So far this is the only episode where Psycho was able to escape his mental asylum. *This is Sharky's 3rd apperance. *This marks one of the few times Gloomy dies. (ironicaly he was actually somewhat happy before his death) *Strangely, Licky and Nutty seem to get along in this episode. Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Episodes Not Covered in the Seasons Category:Fan Episodes